1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medical instrument which allows a drill hole to be placed in bone from within a joint. The drill hole can be formed in either an antegrade or retrograde fashion.
2. The Prior Art
In various types of orthopaedic surgical procedures it is necessary to form a drill hole in bone at a position within a joint. Typically, this is accomplished by a conventional drill which is deployed in such a way that it enters the joint by a drilling operation initiated from outside the joint. Thus, bone and/or tissue located between the drill bit and the joint is removed in an amount corresponding to the size of the drill bit. Such a procedure is more invasive than that required to implement use of the present invention.